


The Child Lost to the Stars

by Southernpeach13



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Autism, Autistic Ben Tennyson, Brainwashing, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Female Ben Tennyson, Gaslighting, Gen, Gwen Coming Into Her Anodite Form Early, Her magic is tied to her emotions, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jen 10 AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic is tied to emotion, Manipulation, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide, Vilgax is a dad, Vilgax kiddnapps Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Jen Tennyson  was taken by Vilgax when she was still ten years old. Vilgax realizing she was nothing but a small child keeps her and raised her as his own.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Vilgax, Charmcaster/Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. A Child Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I recently started watching Ben 10 for the first time. ( I watched a couple episodes as a kid but I was more into Transformers and Motu growing up) and I could not get this idea out of my head.
> 
> I am currently on like episode 17 of Omniverse so I'm almost done with my binge watch.
> 
> Also don't worry none of y stories have been abandoned. I am currently writing the next chapters to "Daylight is her's to Command" , "Owlman's Owlet", "Their Princess All Grown Up" and "Scooby Doo and The Mystery of Zombe Island"  
> But I had to write this. Cause If I don't It will not leave my head.

Ten years old Jen Tennyson was scared.

  
Not that she would ever admit outloud. Or even show on her face.

But Vilgax saw the terror in the yellow/green eyes of the holder of the Omnitrix. 

The little girl was held above the ground in cuffs. The arm that had the Omnitrix attached to it was in a strange machine. Jen’s heart pounded in her chest as she tried to pull her wrist free. Absolutely terrified that the war lord would cut off her own limb just to get the watch attached to her.

Vilgax growled under his breath as he looked over the screen at the little one’s vitals.

This couldn't be right? According to the information on the screen in front of him the wielder of the Omnitrix was a mere child. He knew humans aged. He also knew they came in all shapes and sizes, even colors. 

But as he glanced at the squirming girl trying desperately to break free he knew the data was correct. It was very obvious now that he thought about it.

The brashness, her the act first ask questions later. Her unfiltered emotion. Even the selfish nature she would occasionally showed.

The holder of the Omnitrix was a child. A small, untrained, frightened child that had no idea what she was doing half the time. It was even a miracle the girl was still alive.

“Hey ugly!”  
  
Vilgax turned to face the little ones eyes glaring daggers at him.

  
“Let me go!” She demanded. 

  
He walked up to the little girl.

  
Jen’s faced paled. Scared about what he would do cause of her demand.

Jen squeezed her eyes shut and waited for a blow.

But it never came. Instead Vilgaw tapped the machine that had her arm closed off.  
  
“The Omnitrix.” He said.

Jen stared at him.

  
“It will not come off.”  
  
Jen nodded her head but something told her that he wasn't asking, it was a statement. 

  
The war lord sighed. And looked at her. Deep red eyes boring into her soul. But strangely they weren't angry. His eyes where sad. But his posture was still intimidating, angry even.  
  
“The Omntrix will never come off. It is a part of your DNA and is vital to your life.

Jen felt the blood leave her face. 

_This was it. She was going to die. She was never going to see Grandpa Max, Gwen, or even her parents again. She was going to die. What would her Grandpa even say to her mom and dad?_ _  
__“I’m sorry but Jen was taken by an alien war lord and killed.”_

But

He didn't cut her arm off and let her die like she expected. Instead the war lord undid the device around her arm and put her to the ground.

Before Vilgax said a word to her once her feet hit the floor the child activated the watch and turned into XLR8 and ran from the room as fast as she could.

Vilgax sighed deeply as he made his way to the coms in the room. He should have saw that one coming.

The child was the most stubborn he had ever met.

He pressed a button in the interface.  
  


“Capture the child and bring her to my personal chambers. Unharmed.” He ordered. He turned on the cameras on the ship and saw the child still making a break for it. Fighting tooth and nail with whoever tried to stop her.

_Such a stubborn child_ He mused.

  
She kinda reminded him of himself when he was around that age.

  
  



	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen is quickly caught and is brought back to have a chat with Vilgax

Jen growled under her breath as she was thrown over one of Vilgax’s goons shoulders. She glared at the alien as she continued to smack their back with as much force as she had.

The ten year old continued to kick and scream demanding that they “Let go!”  
  
Jen felt tears start to build up as they lackey refused to let her go. She gave them one more kick giving it as much force as her tiny body could muster right as they brought her to a door and walked in getting a shocked and pained filled yelp from them.

The alien practically threw her to the ground and ran away rubbing the spot on their back that she had managed to hurt. Jen stuck her tongue out in their direction as the doors automatically closed behind them.  
  


Jen continued glaring at the door as if it would open for her so she could get out but it of course remained sealed shut.

Jen walked up to the shut door and tried to push the door open.

Nothing.

Jen pouted and crossed her arms and stomped over to a far corner in the room and plopped down, pulling her knees to her chest and examined her new surroundings.

The room was filled with alien furniture and fixtures: a huge, leathery couch-like thing against one wall, stone shelves built seamlessly into the sides of the room filled to the brim with books in a multitude of different alien languages and what looked like an ornately carved stone desk. Aside from the window, light came from what looked like glowing crystals in sconces on the wall. A large doorway on the room’s right side led into another room, though it was unlit and Jen couldn't make out the other details in the dark room.

Jen let out a long sigh and buried face in her knees. 

* * *

Six-Six continued to mutter under his breath, rubbing just below his shoulder blade.

“Stupid brat.” Six-Six continued to grumble under his breath not paying attention to where he was going, running smack into his current employer.

  
The bounty hunter looked at the large Chimera Sui Generis.

“Did you find the child?” The War Lord demanded.

  
Six-Six nodded. “Yes sir.” 

The bounty hunter rolled his shoulders hoping to get rid of the minor pain the child had managed to cause him.

Vilgax narrowed his eyes, his tentacles twitching in suspension at the Sotoraggian.

“What happened to the child”   
  


Six-Six scoffed. “Nothing. The brat’s fine. She just got some fight in her. She managed to get a couple good hits in when I was dragging her back.” he grumbled.

Vilgax gave the bounty hunter a nod. Watching the hunter stomp off continuing trying to rub the pain in his shoulders away.

* * *

When Vilgax made it to his chambers he once again should have expected what happened next.

A rather expensive vase that had been on his desk went flying by his head. Shattering into many tiny pieces on the wall.

He looked in the direction the vase had flown from and saw the young Tennyson glaring daggers at him. She had somehow managed to grab a couple things from the room and was ready to throw them at anyone she deemed dangerous to her safety.

The small brunette was already ready to throw a rather thick book at him.

The moment he took a step toward her the piece of literature met his face.

  
“Stay away from me!” She screamed. She went to throw another book at him that would have once again would have hit him again if he hadn't caught it just inches from his face.

  
  


Vilgax's eyes turned to the girl. “Are you done with your little temper tantrum.

Jen grabbed another book and threw it at him.   
“No!” She screamed.

“I want to go home!”

Vilgax stepped to the side, the book landed with a heavy smack against the wall and fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

Vilgax sighed and walked up to the holder of the Omnitrix and picked her up with ease. Jen tried to squirm away but Vilgax just sat her down on the chair by his desk and walked to his bed to sit down himself.

Jen watched him carefully and began to fiddle with the Omnitrix.

“Don’t even think about little one.”   
  
Jen looked up at the War Lord and scoffed.   
  
“Why not?” she snapped.

“Because I said so.” Vilgax replied, his tentacles twitching in slight annoyance.

Jen gulped and continued to fiddle with the watch but didn’t select anything. Vilgax raised an eye as he observed the girl.   
  


She was scared. Nervous. Fiddling with the watch must have been a nervous habit she had picked up when she was feeling uneasy.

“Do you know your here, little changeling?” Vilgax asked calmly.

“Because you want the Omnitrix for an army.” She replied bitterly.

Vilgax folded his hands, resting his chin against them.

“And?”   
  
Jen raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“Vilgax scoffed. “Azmuth is a fool.” He grumbled.

Jen narrowed her eyes. “Who’s Azmuth?” 

Vilgax barked out a laugh. “The little galven is the creator of the very device you wear on your wrist.”  
  
Vilgax’s tentacle twitched again in anger and annoyance. “Galven’s are claim they are the most intelligent creators in multiple galaxies.” He continued resting his chin in the palm of his clawed hands.

  
He turned back to Jen. “Yet one of their smartest let a dangerous device in the hands of a child. Who now cannot live without it. Or said child would die within moments.”

Jen felt her stomach sink. “Why am I still alive?” she whispered.

Vilgax continued to look at the child.

“I may be the conqueror of nine world but I am no monster. I would never try to slay a child.”   
  
Jen narrowed her eyes at him. “Didn't stop you from trying to kill me before.”   
  
“That was before I knew you were so young.”   
  
Jen continued to fiddle with the Omnitrix, her fingers moving quickly around the device. Twirling the watch and clicking random buttons, but never truly activating it. 

“You're not letting me go home. Are you?” she whispered.

Vilgax smirked as he answered her question.

“Why would I take you back to that backwater planet when I can train you myself to have better control of the watch and be so much more than what anyone thought you caple of. ” 

  
  



	3. Nightmares

Max Tennyson felt his heart drop when he saw Vilgax take his youngest granddaughter. Gwen was screaming trying to run to Jen but Max quickly pulled her back hiding her face in his chest as he saw Vigax’s ship disappear. 

With Jen in it.

Max Tennyson could hear Gwen screaming but…

It sounded so far away. 

  
_ He took his granddaughter. _

Max felt a lump grow in his throat. Tears threatening to spill. 

_ Jen was gone.  _

He held Gwen close as she continued to sob in his chest.

_ His… _

_ His granddaughter was… _

_ Was…. _

_ She. _

_   
_ _ She was gone. _

* * *

Gwen was screaming.

She just couldn't stop.

She felt tears streaming down her face as her baby cousin disappeared as the ship slowly disappeared into a blip that quickly disappeared from her sight.

“Jen.” She whispered. 

* * *

Vilgax watched Jen carefully. She was pacing back and forth in her new quarters.

She had been doing this ever since he had brought her there. That was about six hours ago. She hadn't slept a wink. She refused to. She had looked for a way out but found none, whatsoever. The vents were too small for her to squeeze through and too high up for her if she were to turn too high up for her even if she turned into her Galvin form there was minimal furniture and lose objects for her to use to her advantage to reach the vents.

* * *

Jen sighed when her pacing got her nowhere. She looked at the small bed in defeat and laid down.

Jen curled up in a ball, yanked the cover over her head, shutting her eyes, letting herself drift off to sleep. 

* * *

Her dream started off normal enough. She was in some random arcade, playing a random shooter game with Gwen nagging in her ear. Jen turned around and stuck her tongue out at her cousin, before going back to her game.

She was just about to pull the trigger when she felt somebody slam into her, causing the toy gun to slip out of her hands.

Jen spun around on her heel, glaring at the person that had slammed into her. She was about to yell at them, but the words were caught in her throat when she saw who it was.

“Kevin?” she whispered.

The dark-haired boy smirked at her.

“Sup’ Watch girl?” The boy teased. 

Jen was about to say something when a loud crash was heard on the other side of the arcade.

Jen looked in the direction of the sound when she saw the walls crumbling around them.

“Gwen!” She screamed. Jen went to grab her cousin, but.

  
  


She was no longer there.

  
The debris of the building continued to crumble around them, revealing the outside world, yet Jen didn't see trees, buildings, and roads.    
  
All she saw were stars and the void of space.    
  
“Gwen!” she called out once more.

Jen felt fear take a grip on her as she continued to look for her cousin. She felt tears start to tear up, letting out a choked sob when she suddenly had a handgrip on her shoulder.

Jen glanced behind her and watched in absolute horror as she watched Kevin began to mutate in front of her.

Jen tried to pull away from him, but Kevin dug his hands in her shoulder, holding her back in place as he turned into a monster in front of her very eyes.

“This all  _ your  _ fault Tennyson!” He growled.

Kevin picked her up, throwing her through a wall that broke on impact.

“I’m this  _ thing _ because of  you! ” He screamed at her left as he jumped on stray pieces of rubble chasing her as she floated away in the void of space. 

She couldn’t breathe!

Kevin grabbed her ankle, throwing her again.

Jen went to reach for the watch, but 

It wasn’t there!

Jen suddenly felt sick.

She couldn’t breathe, Kevin was still after her. Throwing large chunks of debris at her as he screamed at her.

Blaming her for everything.

And.

He was right.

She felt tears run down her face that froze the moment they fell.

Her vision was fading. 

She couldn’t do it.

It was all her fault.

All of it.

_ I’m sorry.  _ She managed to whisper.

Then.

It all went black.

* * *

Jen jolted up and let out a startled scream.

Jen could feel herself shaking as she laid back down. She took out her hair ties and ran her hands through her short brown hair. A habit she had thought she had outgrown when she was six, but apparently not.

Jen sat up with a start when she heard her door slide open and she quickly wiped away her tears before her unexpected visitor could spot them.

Jen glared daggers at her unwanted guest as he walked into the room.

“Who are you?” she demanded.

He was tall and thin. His skin looked as white as snow with black marking on his face. The alien stared at Jen for a few more moments, observing her with his ruby-red eyes before he handed her a small tablet with a glass of…

Water?    
  
Jen honesty wasn't sure. It looked like water, but as she carefully took the glass the liquid had an almost fruity scent to it. 

Jen looked back at the alien.

“You didn't answer my question,” Jen stated.

The alien only rolled his eyes as he walked back to the door.

“Take the tablet. It should help with your nightmares so you can rest.”   
  
The doors slid open once more and he stepped out. He turned back to human before the doors slid back down.

“After all. Tomorrow your training begins little one.”

Then the doors slid closed, sealing Jen off from the outside world. Jen looked at the small tablet in her hand and popped it in her mouth and taking a swing of the fruity water-like drink. Jen soon felt sleep take over as she laid back down and pulled up the covers.

_ What did he mean by training?  _


	4. A Witch has Joined you on Your Quest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Charmcasters bail was paid by the Plumbers. Max has people that owed him big time
> 
> I also wanted to add a bit of humor in this chapter I felt it would go well with the mood of the original show.

Gwen couldn't move. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat.

She just sat there on the bottom bunk, staring at nothing.

The _Rustbucket_ was silent.

There wasn't even music playing on the radio.

Grandpa Max was shaking. He could feel his hands shaking, but he managed to keep the steering wheel steady for Gwen’s sake.

  
  


Max looked in the mirror and saw Gwen sitting on her bunk, shaking slightly. Gwen stood up and grabbed a book that had been hidden under her bed and opened the book, flipping through the pages.  
  
Gwen began to mutter under her breath as she flipped through the book growing more and more frustrated as she found nothing useful for her current plight. The redhead hadn't even noticed the RV had stopped until after she threw down the spellbook with a frustrated cry.

“It’s not fair!” She screamed.

Grandpa Max stood up and headed to his oldest granddaughter but was pushed back by a powerful force.

“It’s not fair! It’s not fair! It’s! Not! Fair!” Gwen screamed. Stopping her foot with each ward, as she let out another frustrated scream energy began to swirl around her. It was her usual blue at first but it began to fade into shades of pinks and purples that Max had only thought he would see from his wife.

Gwen fell to her knees as she broke down crying loudly as random objects went flying across the _Rust Bucket._

“Gwen! I need you to calm down!” Max yelled over the chaos.

Gwen’s head shot up, her green eyes now flooded pink, energy, and magic practically leaking from her eyes mixed with her tears.

“I want Jen back now!” She screamed. 

“I want her back! It’s not fair that she’s gone! SHe’s supposed to be here with us!”  
  
Gwen let out another choked sob.

“If we hadn't gone on the stupid trip Jen wouldn't have found the _stupid_ watch and she'd be safe at home watching that stupid cartoon that she likes! It’s not fair! It’s not fair!”  
  
Max had to force his way through the sheer power that Gwen was making and pull her into a hug.

“I know Gwen.” He whispered as he pulled the little girl into his lap, rocking her back and forth and she let out another choked sniffle as he buried her face into his garish Hawaiin shirt and her crores died down from full-on screaming had died down to sniffles with the occasional broken sob.

Max put his oldest in her bunk and pulled the covers to her chin.

“I can’t breath.” She mumbled.

  
Max handed her a box of tissues and Gwen whipped her nose before blowing loudly. “We’re going to get Jen back. Right?” Gwen asked softly.

  
“Of course.” Grandpa Max whispered.

The old man stood up and reached for something on Jen’s bunk, handing it to Gwen. Gwen took it carefully and felt herself start to tear up more as she stared at the stuffed animal. A velvet teddy bear Jen had insisted she didn't need anymore, but Gwen knew she couldn't sleep well without. Gwen hugged the bear tightly, she could practically feel Jen’s presence on the bear. Max watched his granddaughter for another moment before stepping out of the RV and into the Juvenile Detention Center.

Not noticing that Gwen’s eyes began to glow once more as she pulled away from the bear and stared at it sadly.

As Max walked into the Detention Center he sat in front of the barrier waiting for the person he hoped could track Jen down.

Not that she would have a say in the matter.

The moment he managed to get Gwen in the RV about an hour after he regained himself from the shock of seeing Jen being taken he called up some old Plumbers buddies that owed him favors.

* * *

Hey! Charmcaster!”  
  
Charmcaster looked over at the guard that had called her.

“You got a visitor. Let's go.”

The witch let out and annoyed grown as she hopped off her mattress and followed the guard to a seat and grabbed the telephone, but anything she was going to say left her as she stared at the familiar face of the old man who was one of the reasons that she was in here.

“I need your help.” He said.

Charmcaster scoffed.

“And why would I help you?” she said. Sarcasm dripping off her voice.  
  


He didn't say anything. He just looked at the table sadly. 

He looked.

Lost.

He let out a long sigh and looked back at her. Charmcaster knew the look on his face all too well. She had it when she lost her dad.

“I can get you out of here, but only if you help me,” he said.

Charmcaster raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why do you want my help?” She asked skeptically.  
  
“You and your uncle. You can track people, correct. He asked.

  
“Yeah, of course.” She replied.  
  
Max was about to say something more but Charmcaster continued.

“I can’t do it without my Uncle though. I’m assuming who you're looking for isn't _here_ are they?” She asked  
  


He nodded and let out another deep sigh.

“Vilgax. He took my youngest granddaughter.” He whispered.

“The one with that watch?” She asked.

“Yes.” 

“And if I agree to help you, you'll get me out of here?” she questioned with a small smirk. 

“Of course, and it’ll be legally so you don’t get thrown back in here,” he stated.

“Let's do it.” She leaned back into her chair. “But like I said we need to get my uncle. Tracking her is going to be hard without him.”  
  
Max gave her one more firm nod. “Of course.”  
  
Max turned to another guard on his side of the glass.

  
“Let her out.” He said. “Her bail should be paid for in full in a few seconds. 

Sure enough, it was. Her guard led her to her cell to gather her things.

A few minutes later she was in her usual clothes and led outside to the old man’s RV. He let her in first and Charmcaster got a good look at the place.

The energy in the van was something she had never felt before. It was powerful, yet now it was sad. Charmcaster turned and saw a familiar face looking at a bear. The redheads' eyes were glowing as she stared at the stuffed bears' beady eyes. She headed to the bunk and was about to throw her stuff on the top bunk when Gwen’s eyes snapped back to normal.  
  
“What do you think you're doing!?” She screamed at her.

  
Gwen threw herself at the witch trying to attack her, but her grandfather pulled her back.

  
“Charmcaster’s going to help us find Jen, Gwen.”  
  


“What!” She yelled.

“Why would we need _her_ help! She demanded.

“Because _I_ can help you track the brat down, but I need my uncle Hex’s help because she’s no longer on Earth.

Gwen glared daggers at the witch.

“Fine!” she spat. “But she is not going to sleep on Jen’s bunk.”

“Well, then where am I supposed to sleep?” Charmcastser asked in annoyance.

“The floor.” The redhead said sarcastically.

Charmcaster growled annoyance.

Grandpa Max sighed and pulled out another bed from the wall that was set up like a futon.

“You can sleep here.” He said as he headed back to the driver's seat. “And Gwen.” He turned to the redhead. “Please don’t kill her. We need her help.

* * *

A few days later after Max got Hex’s location from Charmcaster they pulled up to the large castle (What was it with these people and castles? They're not exactly what you would call subtle.)

  
Max was about to walk out and enter the old stone structure when Charmcaster stopped him.

“Let me talk to him. Trust me he’s not going to talk to you, he’ll cast a spell and ask questions later.”  
  
Charmcaster left the RV and entered the castle.

A few moments later the inside was flashing bright lights as the two witches fought. 

Gwen could hear the two screaming at each other, and things being broken.  
  


About ten minutes later Charmcaster stormed out, her ponytail in a mess as she dragged her unconscious uncle by his ankle to the _Rustbucket._

She practically threw her uncle in the RV and walked in herself. She dusted off her hands and sat down on her bed.

“Okay he’ll be out of it for a while but when he comes to he’ll help us find Jen.” She said, flopping down and curled up into a ball and drifted off to sleep.

“Okay,” Max said not bothering to ask questions, as he drove off to his old place of work.  
  



	5. First Training Session and Injuries

Jen woke up the next day by the same alien that she met last night, he grabbed Jen’s arm and dragged her out of the bed. Jen tried to pull away from him screaming at him    
  
“Let me go! Let! Me! Go!” 

Psyphon let out a frustrated growl and held the girl up by her wrist, bringing her to his eye level. “Listen to me and listen to me, well-child. I told you last night that today would begin your training.”

Jen continued to try and break free from Psyphon’s grip as he dragged her out of her room too and down the hallway of the large ship and threw her into a large empty room and locked the door behind her. Jen fell to the metallic floor with a nasty thud. Her chin hit the floor harshly causing the little girl to bite her lip, breaking her lip. Jen slowly picked herself back up with a moan and ran to the door, slamming her tiny fist on the closed door. 

“Let me out! Let me out of here right now!” She screamed. 

Jen’s fist uncurled as she hit the door one last time and sighed. She reached for her lip and pulled back her hand and winced as she saw how badly her lip was bleeding.

  
“Jerk.” She mumbled under her breath. Jen hit the door the last time with a grunt and froze when she heard a low growl in the distance behind her. Jen slowly turned around and saw what looked like a pack of large mechanical dog-like robots growling at her. Jen blacked into the door and let out a startled yelp as one pounced at her. She quickly dodged the attack and rolled away.

She quickly began to fiddle with the Omnitrix, looking for something big to turn into, and slapped the watch down quickly and was soon consumed by a bright flash of green.

Meanwhile, Vilgax watched Jen transform on a large computer screen. He couldn't help but wince slightly as he watched the girl turn into the alien she called WIldmutt. The transformation looked rather painful as the course reddish-orange covered her body and her bones twisted and turned into a nearly k-9 like appearance and finally let out a loud roar and jumped on the robotic dog that had attacked her first.

The machine was quickly turned into nothing but a pile of scrap metal and wires. Another One jumped on top of her and bit into her neck. Wildmatt let out a startled yelp as she tried to throw the robot off her. When she finally managed she bit into its neck and ripped the wires from its throat. Before the last one could attack her she jumped the final one and dug her claws into the machine and slashed open the machine's head and dug her fangs into the machine's metal hide and ripped it apart with ease.

Vilgax couldn't help up but smirk as the Tennyson girl finished the final one, but she didn't change back. Instead, she stood there in a tense stance ready to pounce if another attacker appeared. Vilgax continued to watch the screen, but the girl didn't turn back on her own.

Instead, the girl wired until the watch timed out.

Jen heard the watch time out and turned back to normal. Jen could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her ears were ringing loudly and her breathing was heavy and shaky. Her body was tense and she couldn't hear anything outside of the ringing that she did notice that Vilgax was now standing behind her. He carefully picked the child up, Jen let out a startled yelp as she thought where slammed back into reality.

Vilgax finally git a good look at the shield as he says the extent of her injuries, her neck was still bleeding, now with her nose. Her brown hair was a rat's nest and she had bruises already beginning to appear on her tiny body and that was just what he could see that wasn't covered up by her now tattered clothes. Gods only know what the injuries looked like underneath. And he didn't want to think about the extent of her injuries internally. 

Vilgax sighed deeply and carried her to the med bay. He noticed that Jen was still a little out of it but was just aware enough of her surroundings to observe them carefully. She was taking notes for a familiar setting. He listened to her talk to herself, Muttering softy about certain pieces of furniture and painting that were only in certain areas of the hallways.

Vilgax finally reached the medical bay and placed Jen onto one of the medical beds and went to find a doctor for Jen’s injuries.

Jen continued to observe her surroundings taking notes of little things like the medical tools and other misalliance objects that she might be able to use as a makeshift weapon.

Moments later Vilgax returns with a female of Vilgax's species. She walks closer to Jen, smiling softly at her.

“Hello, little one. How are you feeling today?”9p   
  
Jen raised an eyebrow at the woman and pointed to some of the injuries on her left arm alone, which was now covered in[‘ black, blue, and purple bruises.

“What do you think?” She mumbled under her breath.

The doctor chuckled softly as she took some of her alien medical tools and began to examine the child. 

Jen was poked and prodded for who knows how long and began to grow impatient. She began to kick her feet back and forth waiting for the exam/patch up.

Vilgax watched from the other side of the room as the doctor continued to patch up Jen’s wounds. About an hour or so later she finished patching up her wounds. When the doctor finished up by tying a bandage on Jen’s arm and giving the girl a tablet and glass of water to help her sleep. She left after arguing a little with Jen until the ten-year-old  _ finally  _ took the tablet and soon drifted off.

The doctor finally left Jen be once she was out like a light.

The female vilaxian sighed and headed to her leader.

“She needs rest. Those injuries she got were nasty. She got some nasty scratches and a few broken ribs that should heal in time. Just because she has the Omnitrix doesn't make her invincible.” She said. 

Vilgax nodded. 

“There is something else you need to know.”   
  
Vilgax raised an eye at the doctor. “What is it?” he demanded.

Her arm had been pulled out of the socket. She was also bleeding heavily from her chin and lip. The injuries are a little bit older than the ones she got from the machines. Who did you send to gather her?”

* * *

Later that night Jen slowly woke up. The wielder of the Omnitrix slowly crawled out of the hospital bed and rubbed any left over sleepiness from her eyes. She looked around the med bay and grabbed a random scalpel and after her now bare feet hit the cold metallic floor.    
  
Jen winced slightly as she felt pain flare-up in her ribcage and silently snuck out of the med bay.

She walked down the hallway, making sure to remember the path Vilgax had taken her down earlier that day. She had noticed a room that seemed to have escape pads in case of emergency.

Jen continued to tiptoe through the long corridors, would hide behind corners and random pieces of furniture, and finally spotted the room with the pods in them.

Jen’s heart was pounding in excitement.

She was so close.

She was going to go home and this entire thing will have been nothing but a bad dream. Jen was finally at the glass door and started to try and pry the door open with said scalpel.

She was giddy inside as she managed to shimmy it open.

  
She was going to see Gwen and Grandpa Max soon. She was going to see her mom and dad. She just had to get to one of the pods. Jen ran up to one and was about to pry the door open when she was suddenly was covered by a large shadow.

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

“And where do you think your going little one.” 

It wasn't a question.

Not really.

It was a statement that said  _ nowhere.  _

Jen lunged to the door and tried to pry it open with her fingers but Psyphon 

only picked her up once more with ease, careful not to touch her injuries, and took her back to his leader.

  
  


Jen began to kick and scream.

She was crying. 

  
  


Psyphon was struggling with his hold on the child and growled in frustration. He set the girl down but didn't let her go and reached for a syringe in his pocket and jabbed it in her neck.

Jen let out a startled yelp as her world was overcome by blackness once more. 

* * *

Psyphon sighed and took the child to Vilgax. He would want to know that the child had snuck out of the med bay. He was about to put in the code when the door slid open to reveal his intimidating leader.

Vilgax narrowed his eyes at Psyphon, but his eyes went to the now drugged girl.

“Give the Tennyson girl to me.  _ Now.”  _ he hissed

  
  


Psyphon nodded. “Of course Lord Vilgax.” he stammered as he handed the warlord the sleeping child.

Vilgax walked off for a moment, laying the girl down on his window seal, which was covered in blankets and pillows, and returned to Psyphon. He stepped out of his chambers, the door sliding shut behind him.

A moment later he picked Psyphon by the throat slamming him against the wall.

“How dare you.” He hissed, his tentacles slashing in anger as Psyphon clawed at his wrist for air.

“You sabotaged her on her first day. You pulled her arm out of her socket.” He growled.

Psyphon continued to claw at his leader's wrist. 

“Lord Vilgax, I didn't know!” He gasped.

“Yes, you did. Humans Are fragile beings.” He hissed.

Psyphon was finally released and collapsed on the floor, finally able to breathe.

“You are not to go near her alone ever again,” Vilgax said calmly watching as Psyphon crawled away in fear from his leader.

“Yes Lord Vilgax. Of course Lord Vilgax,” he said as he cowered away from his leader. Vilgax merely turned around and walked back into his chambers.

As Vilgax returned to his room he heard small whimpers coming from the window, he saw Jen tossing and turning. Mumbling under her breath.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpered. “Kevin. I’m sorry.”   
  
Vilgax frowned as she let out a small sob in her sleep.

“No. I’ sorry don’t hurt me!” her voice was getting louder as her nightmare continued.

Vilgax walked over to the child and was about to wake her up with a scream.

“Kevin!” She screamed. Jen gasped for air as she jolted up. Jen pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Jen sobbed quietly and nearly jumped out of her skin when Vilgax tapped her shoulder.

Jen quickly pulled away and hissed quietly as her ribs flared up in pain.

Vilgax pulled away deciding to give the girl time.

“Who is this Kevin?” Vilgax asked. Jen glared at him for a moment but sighed in defeat.

_ I’m never going to out of here. What’s it even matter? _

“He was my friend.” She whispered looking out the window.

“He had powers,” she mumbled as she looked at the stars.

“He could absorb energy and…” Jen paused. Looking at the Omnitrix. Before she continued.

“He absorbed the energy from the Omnitrix and he-” Jen’s voice grew shaky as memories of Kevin mutating appeared.

“He-He became a monster. And it was all my fault.” She said with a broken sob.

Vilgax only hummed in response before he asked her another question.

“Why did you run away?” He demanded.

Jen flinched.    
  
“I just want to go home.” She choked.

Vilgax ran a hand through her hair, Jen wincing slightly at the contact.

“You will be home soon enough.   
Vilgax purred.    
“I’m sure you will come to love Vilgaxia as you used to Earth.”

Jen jerked away when Vilgax finished his sentence. The warlord stood up and reached for a small box on his shelf.

“But that will clearly take time.” He continued.

Vilgax opened the box and revealed a metal collar, that had a small pendant on it that held Vilgax’s symbol. 

  
Jen tried to pull away but Vilgax quickly snapped it on the child's neck.

You're slippery, just like your grandfather. This device will track your locations at all times. I am the only one with a key. When you learn to behave then I will have it removed.”

Jen felt a pit in her stomach. Vilgax stood up and went to his own bed to sleep.

“Get some rest, little changeling, tomorrow we will arrive to Vilgaxia.


	6. Look I don’t know what to call this chapter okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!  
> Sorry for it being a little late I had lost my job last week and had been job hunting and finally got another one!  
> Hope y’all enjoy this chapter!!!!

They had been on the road for well over twenty four hours at this point. Grandpa Max, refusing to make any stops unless absolutely necessary. Hex was still unconscious from the beating he had gotten from his niece, who was resting on her bed, her arms under her head, bouncing her leg up and down on the other. Gwen was flipping through pages in another spellbook that the witch had lent her, the redhead hadn't slept the entire time since her cousin was taken and it was starting to take its toll on her.

Charmcaster let out a heavy sigh and sat up from her mattress and walked over to Gwen. Plucking the leatherbound book from her tiny hands hitting the girl on the head with it softly.

“Get some sleep. You’re not going to be any help to your cousin if you over exhaust yourself.” She told her gently.

Gwen sighed in defeat and laid down on her bed and yanked the cover over her head. 

  
“What do you care if I get a proper eight hours?” she mumbled in her pillow. Exhaustion laid thick in her sarcastic tone.

Charmcaster frowned and began to flip through the book she had taken from Gwen.

“I know what it is like to lose someone you care about.” She said in a soft whisper.

Gwen peeked at the silver-haired tee from her covers as she continued to speak.

“No one: Not even an annoying brat like you.” She said with a small smirk that turned into a gentle smile. “Deserves to go through that kind of pain. Especially someone so young.” she finished, patting Gwen’s head softly as she headed back to her own mattress when the  _ Rustbusket  _ stopped suddenly .

“We’re here!” Grandpa Max called back.

The old man stood up with a sigh and went to help CHarmcaster pick up her still unconscious uncle. The two heaved him up with a grunt, Gwen opening the door to help them out.

Gwen paused as she looked at her surroundings and recognized the national moment at once. She turned to her Grandpa who was just now stepping out of the vehicle, holding Hex’s ankles while his niece held him up by his armpits as the managed to maneuver the man out as carefully as they could.

“Grandpa Max, why are we at Mount Rushmore?” she asked as thee three walked up to the monument and Gwen only grew more confused as her grandfather dropped Hex’s ankles and opened a hidden door and picked him up again and walked in. Charmcaster, not even wanting to know what the hell was going on and just remained silent.

Gwen soon followed and gasped in amazement as she saw what remained inside.

The hidden building was covered to the brim in technology that had at one point been top of the line, but was now covered in dust. Wires and scrap metal lay about. 

  
Grandpa Max led Charmcaster to a metal open shelf and laid Hex on it and went to start the place up. Before Gwen could ask more questions her Grandpa spoke. 

  
“I wasn't lying when I said I was a Plumber.” He called out. The lights flickering on as he continued to speak.

  
“I just wasn't the one your and Jen’s dad thought I was.” He said, walking over to a railing smiling at Gwen.

“Didnt you wonder why I already knew who Vilgax was?” He said with a laugh in his voice.

Gwen nodded. Her Grandpa Max climbed down the satire and went on.

“The Plumbers were a group of people that dealt with extraterrestrial threats and thing of less human nature. They’re still around of course, but your old grandpa retired years ago. This base soon with it.” He finished, putting his hands on his hips as he looked around remembering his glory days as a Plumber.

He was about to speak again when Hex jolted awake with a sneezing fit from the layer of dust.

He glared at the two Tennyson’s and was about to cast a spell but his niece quickly countered it with her own.

  
Hex glared at her.

“How  _ dare  _ you help them!” He screeched at her.

CHarmcater only gave him a disapproving look before she slammed hi mto the wall with her own magic.

“They need our help Uncle Hex!” She yelled out.

Hex grunted and tried to break free form his nieces magic, he could. Very easily in fact. 

But.

He stopped.

Seeing  _ that look  _ in her eyes. He hadn't seen it since his brother had sacrificed himself to save them both.    
  
“Why us?” He demanded looking at the old man.

“His youngest grandaughter, her  _ cousin.  _ Was taken away.” His niece whispered.

Hex paused.

Thats why.

Hex sighed. “I understand, niece.” he mumbled.

She let him go. Hex walked up to her and he looked at the Tennysons, he turned to the redhead.    
  
“Explain to me in detail what happened if you can or are able to. I understand if you can’t. Trust me.” He said looking at her sadly.

Gwen looked down at her feet, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“We were attacked.” She whispered.

Hex nodded., gesturing for her to continue. 

“His name is Vilgax. He’s some sort of warlord, that really,  _ really  _ wanted the Omnitrix.” She continued. Gwen felt tears start to build up. 

“He- He couldn't get off Jen’s wrist so he did the only thing he could think of at the time.” Gwen let out a choked sob. 

He grabbed Jen and took her to his ship and he vanished. With her in it.” She finished, she was crying now. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as the memory of her cousin, looking absolutely terrified, flooded her memory.

“Jen was so scared.” she whispered.

Gwen’s last sentence felt like a punch to the gut to Hex. He had a good idea that he knew what kind of face the bratty brunette had. It was probably the same one his brother had as he closed the portal for him to escape with his niece.    
  
That fear that was in his brother's eyes will forever be etched in his mind. He still had nightmares about it ten years later.

  
  


He crouched down toGwen’s level, lifting her chin up before placing a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll find her. I promise.” He said firmly. It wasn't up for debate anymore. No one so young should know what it's like to lose someone you love that young. He saw what it did to people. His niece being a prime example of what that kind of lose can do to a person.

He stood back up with a small grunt. “Okay.” He said. “We need something that she has a strong connection to. The more attached she was to it the better.” he explained. “Trust me, it’ll make it easier to find her location.” He continued.

Gwen perked up as he said that. “I got just the thing.” She exclaimed, running to the  _ Rustbucket.  _

A few moments later the redhead came barreling out the RV holding a velvet teddy bear and a small stack of what looked like trading cards. 

Charmcaster grabbed the bear while her uncle got the stack of cards. She saw him raise an eyebrow at Gwen.    
  
“Sumo slammers. Really?” he said with a joking tone trying to lighten the mood.

Gwen glared at the witch. “It’s one of her favorite things in the world! You can judge her when we get her back!” She said firmly, crossing her arms across her chest, glaring at him.

  
Hex put his hands up in defense before walking away and gathering items to help with tracking down Jen’s mana and yelled for Charmcaster to help him gather what they needed.

* * *

Jen was still sitting on the window sill, she had buried herself under one of the furs trying to hide away from her current reality getting lost at the sight of the infinite amount of stars and planets that they passed.

Jen couldn't help but think of the different people that lived on those planets that they flew by. Were they getting ready for dinner? Were they about to watch a movie of some kind with their families? Where they palyingames with their friends. 

Jen rested her chin on her knees and sighed deeply as she thought back to her own family again. She’d been thinking about them alot lately. Jer thought drifted to her parents. Her dad was most likely just getting off work, her mom who was probably making some healthy yet gross tasting food right about now.

Jen sniffled and wiped away the fresh tears before they fell. Her ribs still hurt. She had nasty bruise on her upper arm from where it had been jammed back into its socket from where it had been yanked out yesterday. She missed it when her mom would take care of her injuries when she had gotten into fights with J.T. and Cash. She missed it when her dad would take her for ice cream when she won said fights with them.

  
She just wanted to go home. She wanted to wake up on her bed, her injuries gone. This stupid watch and everything being just a baddream.

But Jen knew she was awake. This was her reality now. She was no longer tucked in by her mom every night. She no longer watched  _ Sumo Slammers  _ with her dad. Or vist Gwen and tease her and Grandpa Max making something really weird and not edible for normal humans in the backyard.    
  
Those memories where now her dreams and her reality was the nightmare. Jen was so lost in her memories and thoughts that she didn't notice that Vilgax had come back. He just looked at the child, observing her. 

  
He noticed that Jen looked tired. She had deep dark circles under eyes. She had gotten paler as well. She just looked so tired.

He walked closer to her. Vilgax was holding a small plate of food. He had realized that she hadn't eaten since he had taken her three days ago. He set the plate next to her. Jen was pulled out of her thoughts and turned her head slightly to look at him. Her green eyes looked dull, but her face looked a little surprised

She stared at him for a second before she looked at the food.

“Once you eat your food I need you to come with me.”   
  
Jen remained silent and pulled the plate closer to her. She picked up a small block of the food and bit into it.    
  
Jen hadn't realized how hungry she was. She waited for Vilgax to go to his desk and waited for him to start working before she scarfed down the food that she was able to eat.

She hadn't noticed that Vilgax had stopped his work, well he hadn't even started and watched the child carefully. He took notice that she avoided foods with certain textures that she didn't like, simply ignoring them and ate the rest.

When she was done, she pushed the plate away from her. Vilgax stood up, gesturing to the plate.    
  
“Are you finished, little one?” he asked.

Jen nodded softly jumping off the window seal, wincing as her feet hit the ground and followed him out of the room as the two continued to walk. Vilgax noticed that she had been limping heavily; he sighed deeply and paused, waiting for Jen to catch up. Once she reached him Vilgax carefully picked Jen up. He was surprised when she didn't put up any fight this time. She didn't even pull away like she usually did. He placed her on his shoulder and walked down the long coorders of the ship.

Jen was suddenly hit with the relation that the ship was no longer moving.

She looked out one of the windows and realized that the ship had landed. 

  
As Vilgax stepped out of the ship and was greeted with loud cheers. Jen wanted to cover her ears at the sudden loud noise but she stayed still. She looked over the sea of people and soon realized that they were Vilgax’s people. They all looked so...

Happy.

It honestly confused Jen. Didn't they know what he’s done? The people he had hurt? The people he had taken away from their families? Jen continued to stare at the people with confusion written on her face.

  
A couple spectators that had been up front had noticed the human child on their leader’s shoulders. They whispered and pointed at her. Wondering what exactly she was. Having never actually seen an actual human before. 

Vilgax noticed the spectators taking among themselves, pointing at Tennyson girl.

He couldn't help but smile. He raised his hands, his people's voices dying down at once besides for the occanal whisper. 

He gestured to Jen with a wave of his hand.

“My fellow Chimera Sui Genreis!” His voice boomed loudly.

  
“I have returned with not only the Omnitrix, but a new ally as well!” 

  
His people cheered at that, realizing that the small being held the Omnitrix on her wrist. 

Jen glared at him. She was not his ally. She was his prisoner; she thought bitterly but said nothing.    
  
The crowd parted as Vilgax walked off the ship, Jen still on his shoulder “I will  _ never _ be your “ally”” she hissed, finishing the last word with finger quotes.

Vilgax merry chuckled at the child’s statement as he walked into his home.

“We will see about that, little one.” He purred. He continued to walk down a long hallway with many twists and turns that Jen couldn’t keep up with. Finally he reached a door. He opened it carefully, picking Jen up from his shoulder and placing her into the room.

Jen jumped from his hand, turning on her heel and sticking her tongue out at him in defiance. Vilgax chose to ignore that.

“These chambers will now be your permanent corridors. You  _ will _ stay here until I come and collect you.” Vilgax said firmly.

Jen only continued to daggers at him. 

Not saying a word. Vilgax shut the door, letting out a deep sigh before he turned around and walked away letting the child be for now. 

At this moment she needed to process her new life.

And he needed answers from a certain little galven that now resided in his dungeons until he gave him the information that he wanted.

  
  



	7. A new home and memories

Jen looked around the large room. There was a large window in the shape of a half-moon that allowed her to see the large city below her. Like Vigax’s ship, there were many soft-looking pillows and misalliance fabrics on it for decoration. Jen continued to look around and took note of the large shelves filled with books that Gwen would have given a limb to get her hands on. 

Jen looked at the rest of the furniture. It was pretty basic pieces, drawers and shelves, a desk, and a bed. 

Jen walked to the window and climbed on the window seal, pulling her knees to her chest as she looked at the bustling people of Vilgaxia.

Feeling a wave of sadness as she saw the families. Parents with their children who played in the streets.

Friends talking, townspeople shopping. Jen wished she could get rid of the homesickness that wouldn’t leave her. She could already feel tears start to build up and falling as she watched as parents picked up their children and held them close.

Tears started to fall uncontrollably and Jen buried her face in her knees. Letting choked sobs that she hopped in one would hear.

  
  


She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Vilgax walked down the long dark hallways that led to where he kept his prisoners. 

He continued to walk down the stairway ignoring the cries and screams of those who resided there.

He already knew who he needed to see. And no one was going to stop him.

Finally he reached his destination and saw a small Galvan in a cell built specifically for him. 

“Azmuth.” He growled.

The Galvan looked at him, raised a makeshift eyebrow at him.

“What do you want, Vilgax?” The genies said with an annoyed tone.

“The Omnitrix-“

“I have already told you multiple times. I do not care what you do to me. I will never build you one. Nor tell you how it works.” Azmuth said firmly.

“It is not that.” Vilgax snipped.

Azmuth stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

Vilgax sighed in frustration. 

  
“The Omnitrix found its way to a small human child. She has no clue how the device works. It’s a miracle she hasn't ended up dead yet.” Vilgax growled bitterly. 

He still couldn't stomach the fact he had come so close to killing a child  _ so  _ many times.

There was a brief moment of silence before Azmuth finally rescinded.

“And why would I assist in helping  _ you  _ turn that child into a weapon for you to control.” Azmuth replied coolly.

Something inside Vilgax snapped at that moment. He roared loudly in anger, punching the wall just centimeters from the galvens head. Azmuth didn't even flinch.

Vilgax felt anger and frustration. 

He was many things.

But he was not a child killer. 

  
He would not be responsible for her death.    
  
Vigax huffed and growled out his demands.

“You will help the child control the Omnitrix. You sent that device to Earth. You are the reason she is its bearer. You are the reason it is now a vital part of her DNA.

You will help her learn how to control it Or you will perish.”

Vilgax stood back up and exited the cell, making sure the door slammed loudly in hopes to get his anger put as he stomped back up the stairwell that led away from his prisoners

Maybe if he brought young Jennifer to Azmuth the old galven would see sense.

* * *

Jennifer Tennyson had cried herself to sleep. Her face was stained with her tears and her nose was stuffy, but she was sound asleep at the moment. Thankfully it was a dreamless sleep, well sorta. Jen couldn't help but feel like someone was looking for her somehow, pulling and reaching for her but that was all, Her sleep was black and empty besides those feelings.

The doors to her new chambers child open and Vilgax entered the room with a sigh. The child was finally getting some shut-eye but he needed her awake right now.    
  
He sighed and walked up to her carefully nudging her carefully.

She was so tiny compared to him.

So frail. 

How had he not realized she was a hatchling.

Jen mumbled softly.

“Noooo. Five more minutes mom.” SHe sleepily muttered as she curled into a ball.

Vilgax nudged her again and Jen finally jolted awake. She once again stared him down. Hatred in her yellow-green eyes

“Come with me.” 

Jen huffed in annoyance and hopped from the window seal and followed after him, stomping her feet as she followed him to the cells.

* * *

Jen didn't like where they were going. 

There were so many different aliens in the cells of many breeds. Some were snarling and snapping. Others were chained to the walls while some just looked empty.

Jen hated to admit but she stayed close to Vilgax. The prisoners scared her. She jumped and let out a small squeak as one of them slammed against their cell wall and snarled at her. Sharp fangs bared while saliva dripped down their chin. 

  
Vilgax was mildly surprised to see the child practically latched onto him now.    
  
He glared at the inmates, warning them silently to back down or there would be consequences.

Finally, the pair reached their destination. Vilgax punched in the code once more and entered the cell where the Galvan was held.

He looked back to Jen and was about to introduce her to the creator of the Omnitrix but the girl let out a terrified scream. He looked where the child was looking and felt his heart drop.

Jen was sobbing uncontrollably now at the sight. He scooped the child up and backed out of the cell. 

The ten-year-old was in hysterics and he couldn't blame her. 

He looked back at the cell at the Galvan before trying to comfort the child. 

He cursed Azmuth loudly in his mind as he tried to get the human to calm down but the damage was done.

He glared daggers at the Galvan laying limp against the wall, foam at the corners of his mouth. He could make out the remains of a pill between his teeth. 

He didn't know how he managed to make it, but it was a clear suicide.

Jen continued to let out choked sobs from the sight as Vilgax shushed her softly holding her close to his chest as he slowly walked out of the prison.

Mumbling “I’m sorry, I'm so, so sorry.” to her over and over again as he closed off the cells as took Jen to her bed. 

* * *

Charmcaster let out a startled scream as she snapped out of her concentration. She felt a sob bubble from her throat as she felt Jen’s fear course through her.    
  


Tears were streaming down her face, she felt her uncle's hands on her shoulders trying to pull her out of the spell.

“Charmcaster! Charmcaster!!” He shook his niece roughly but she was continued sobbing.

“Hop!” He snapped.

Charmcaster stilled., her makeup running down her face as tears continued to flow.

“Didn't you feel it?” she whispered

“She’s in pain.” Her words were shaky.    
  
She looked at the two Tennysons.    
  
“It’s not physical. It's emotional pain.” She continued. 

She let out another shaky breath.

“She’s scared.”


End file.
